My life
by OoO.BreeRose.OoO
Summary: A one shot about Harry and Ginny after the war.


**This is being written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's challenge called "The one hour challenge/the hardest challenge ever" my pairing is HarryGinny. My prompt is "It's my life" By Bon Jovi. **

_Ginny;_

I lay down on my bed at my home. It's an overwhelming feeling to be able to say, I feel safe now. Nobody has felt safe in a very long time. Maybe I could be a normal girl for my last year in Hogwarts. In my first year it was Tom Riddle. In my second it was Black. Then there was the Tri-wizard tournament, Umbridge, then You-Kn- Voldamort. Harry has been convincing everyone to start using that name. He's dead now for real, he won't be coming back. Nobody doubts Harry.

I hear my door open and out of instinct, I turn and grab my wand, then point it at the intruder.

"Gin- Whoa, don't hex me," Harry says. The look on his face is so ridicules, I can't help but laugh. I put my wand back on my bedside table.

"Shush," he tells me, "Ron doesn't know that I came down here. Let's work on not waking up the whole house." I stop laughing.

"So, why did you come down to my room at 2:34," I joke.

"Move over Ginny," I listen and he lies down next to me. Now is the first time I notice what he is wearing, boxers. I rest my head on his bare chest and allow him to play with my hair. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too," I mutter. Harry turns my head up so he can reach his lips to mine. Our kiss starts off gentle. One thing I always loved about Harry is that he is a gentleman, but he can't expect to come into my room in boxers and be all cute about it.

So this time, I initiate the roughness and passion that I need. All I can think about is Harry, the way his lips feel in mine. I break off just long enough that I can pull my shirt off my head. Harry doesn't hesitate to pull me back closer to him. He struggles with my bra for a little, but eventually he gets it undone and peals it away from my body.

It feels weird, being like this with Harry. Our snogging sessions have never been rough like this. We also never had hours like we do now. Nothing will stop us here.

Somehow Harry manages to get on top of me and he becomes rougher, more demanding. I'm definitely not complaining. Harry trails his kisses away from my mouth and down my body. At my breasts, he kisses and nibbles in a way that leaves me moaning with pleasure. Once his kisses reach my trousers, he swiftly pulls them off too. He stops kissing me at once then comes back up to my face.

"Tease," I joke.

The two of us are way too occupied to hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

"Ginny have you se- HARRY POTTER GET THE HELL OF MY SISTER AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Ron screams. Harry jumps off me in an instant and I struggle to cover myself up.

"What is all this noise?" George asks, coming down from his room. When he sees me, mostly naked attempting to cover myself with my blanket, and Harry in his boxers, he understands. Then, for the first time since Fred died, he begins laughing. My face must have been bright red the whole time.

In about 8 seconds, my entire family is crowding around my room.

"Ginny Weasley," my father yells, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"Why do you all care what I do? It's my life!"

"Answer my question!"

"I was thinking that I love Harry, and everyone here loves Harry. I was hoping you would all respect my choice, not come in here like a bunch of blast-ended screwts."

Everyone looks shocked. I've never been the type to argue with my parents before.

To my surprise my dad just says, "everyone go to bed, we will deal with this in the morning." Then they all leave me alone in the darkness of my room, fearing the morning.

_Harry;_

"What were you thinking Harry? Were best mates," Ron lectures me all the way back to his room. Once were back, though, his outlook changes completely.

"Sorry about that. So how close were you?"

"What?" I ask startled.

"How close were you to going with my sister?"

"Wait, you don't mind."

"Nah, I was just a bit shocked."

"Well, if you must know, I was about 5 seconds from being with your sister."

He just looks at me and shakes his head. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

We both just laugh as we get back in bed.

_Ginny;_

Ronald Weasley is going to die, I think over and over again. How could he ruin that night for me. It was going so well. I was so ready. I love Harry, but no stupid Ron had to come in and stop us. Now mum and dad are going to KILL us. They might even kick Harry out. It's not like he's ever done that with Hermione. I never went screaming to mum. This is going to be a joke for the rest of my life!

I stop my internal rant when I hear a knock on the door.

"I'm getting dressed," I say.

"Good," I hear Harry's voice say.

He opens my door and begins snogging me just the way he did last night. I'm not wearing anything at all, which makes this a whole lot easier. Before things get too far, I use a spell to lock my door shut, then resume with Harry the way we left off last night. Now I'm free to do this without fear. I love my Harry Potter, chosen one or not. I want him now, and forever. I get my wish, and nobody comes in to stop me.


End file.
